The Hunter Games
by Frontline1
Summary: Forty years ago to keep the peace between Shadowhunters and Downworlders a new section was added to the accords demanding one male and female child ages 12-18 from each of the twenty institutes to fight to the death until one lone victor remains. This is the story of Adrian Greywood, a fourteen year old boy from the London Institute as he journeys through the games.
1. Chapter 1

***I do not own the Hunger games OR the Mortal Instruments series.***

Adrian Greywood woke up up to a cloudy grey sky, it had rained the night before causing the city to look depressing. It seemed as if the weather was reflecting his attitude. Today was the reaping of the fortieth annual Hunter Games. Forty years ago, to keep the peace between Shadowhunters and Downworlders a new section was added to the accords. Each year every one of the 20 institutes are required to offer up one male and female child between the ages of twelve to eighteen as tribute to fight to the death, until there is only one survivor.

Adrian was fourteen now meaning his name got put in the bowl fourteen times. This may not seem so bad but there is only twenty five people at the institute that are eligible to be reaped. Slowly, Adrian got out of bed and went to the dresser at the far end of his room, he took out a pair of dark black pants, a grey button down shirt and a dark black vest. After putting them on he stepped over to the large mirror hanging on the door to the bathroom. He looked himself up and down adjusting things here and there. He wasn't a horrible looking person, he had dark brown medium length hair and deep blue eyes. This along with his slight tan and being muscular like all Shadowhunters never failed to gain him attention from mundane girls.

Finishing his morning routine he pocketed his stele and walked down the halls of the London institute and came to a stop at the dining room. Walking in he noticed that he was the last one to arrive. He sat down at the empty chair and tried not to engage in to much socialization. Sadly, this did not last long as people persisted on talking to him about the events soon to come. The kids going to their first reaping were asking Adrian how it felt to stand there. Adrian would reply with many annoyed responses saying how they will find out soon enough.

Adrian was always rather calm and happy on normal days but on reaping days he and most of the kids who have been to reapings multiple times were always rather grumpy. He just stared down at his plate eating small bites of his toast and nibbling on his scrambled eggs. He eventually realized that trying to eat was a lost cause so he just stood up saying "I'm not hungry anymore." And he walked out to go lie down in the library.

Sadly he had lost track of time because before he got to the library the horn went off signaling that it was time to go to the reaping. He walked out of the institute alone. Normally he would have one of his friends there with him but today he didn't feel like being around other people.

When he finally stopped walking he was in the heart of London's downworld. He wasn't allowed to have any form of weaponry with him so he could not bring his stele, This made Adrian feel vulnerable because this also meant that he gad nothing to defend himself with if he got into trouble. He got in line with the rest of the kids and awaited the escort Jeremiah Dorian, a warlock. He looked on stage and saw to bowls full of slips of paper, and behind them sitting in chairs were all of the institutes adults and leaders. Among these were the nine living victors of the games that are from the London Institute. After you win the games you live in a special section of Alicante created for victors from each individual institute.

After what seemed like hours but was probably just a few minutes, Jeremiah walked on to the stage. "Hello there young Shadowhunters and happy Hunter Games, and may the odds be _ever_ in your favor. As you all know it is time to select two lucky children to compete in this years games." Adrian noticed that he sort of carried out his 's' sounds and assumed that it was because of his warlock mark, he had a forked tongue like a snake. "Now, as I am _sure_ that you are all very excited without further ado' I shall start with the ladies."

He put his hand inside the bowl to his left and pulled out a slip of paper. He ripped it open and read the name out loud, "Skyler Darkweather." A fifteen year old girl with blond hair and green eyes put her hands to her mouth in shock. I looked over and saw tears welling in her eyes but quickly she gained some composure and slowly walked on stage.

He smiled warmly at the girl but I could also see a glint of something else in his sparkling green eyes, it looked like...sympathy. "Next it is time for the gentlemen," He reached his hand inside the bowl and dug his hand around in it for a minute then selected a piece of paper. He opened up the slip and read the name aloud, "Adrian Greywood."

_What!,_ I thought to myself. _This can't be happening, no he made a mistake he probably said the wrong name._ But no, he said the right name. I quickly regained self control and walked on stage. Which was difficult because the world started spinning and everything felt as if it were in slow motion.

"Well there you have it. Introducing this years tributes from the London Institute, Skyler Darkweather and Adrian Greywood."

_I can't believe it!_ I thought, _I am going to die!_


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own The Mortal Instruments or The Hunger Games**

Once the reaping ended Adrian and Skylar were ushered onto a large train that would bring them to Alicante. Unlike Skylar, Adrian accepted the fact that he was going into the games so he was trying to relax and get ready. Skylar on the other hand was completely in denial.

"This is not happening" she said many times. "This is just a dream. I am not going into the games."

After a half hour of this Adrian finally cracked. "Listen Skylar, This is happening, this is no dream we are going into the games and odds are we will be dead very soon so this will be a lot easier on both of us if you just accept it."

Skylar opened her mouth as if she was going to say something but before she could the compartment door opened and two people walked in.

The male one said "Hello kids I am Joshua Lighthawk and this is Janet Elderwood," he gestured to the woman at his right who waved to them "and we are your mentors for this years games."

The two proceeded to sit down at the table that the two teens were sharing. Janet proceeded to pour herself a glass of something that Adrian assumed was a fairy drink. "So what do you guys want to know about the games?" She asked taking a sip.

Skylar immediately responded saying " I have a question, How do we survive?"

"Well Skylar you see neither of you will probably survive but if you want to make it past day one what you need to do is get the hell out of there. Just run, don't go into the cornucopia run as far as you can. If you need a weapon use a rock then take what the person has. Your main concern is getting to a water source."

The two adults proceeded to give advice until we arrived.

However, before we could leave we had to go to our stylists and get ready for the tributes parade.

I walked into my stylists work room and was immediately ambushed by three people and was getting prepared. They were washing me all over, cutting my hair and nails, and essentially scrubbing my skin raw.

After about an hour of this they three finally left the room and a girl no older than twenty five walked in.

"Hello Adrian, my name is Dianae and I am sorry that you have to go through with this but lets just make this as painless as possible and get you out of that arena alive." She proceeded to open a closet and pulled out a nice blue silk suit. It had a red pinstripe and was accompanied by a black shirt and some new shoes. All the fabric he noticed was marked with intricate designs unlike any he had seen before and he was amazed to see that the marks on the sleeves of the suit jacket began to shine with a silvery light.

Adrian put on the outfit and with the help of Dianae he looked better than he has ever looked before.

"Well Adrian," She said "are you ready to meet your adoring fans?" she asked with a smile.

Adrian looked himself over one last time in the mirror and said "Of course I am"


End file.
